


Cut

by bbibbi



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbibbi/pseuds/bbibbi
Summary: Cristina Yang and Villanelle come across one another. Villanelle is instantly attracted to this Eve-lookalike and has a lot more on her hands than she bargained for.





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me, this is my first time writing any fanfiction lmao

There are eyes on her. She can feel it on the back of her neck, that sensation you get when your every move is being tracked by someone else in the room. Cristina glances over her shoulder to see an attractive 20-something blonde staring at her. There's a heat to her eyes that Cristina hasn't felt in a while, and definitely not whilst she's been living in Zurich. God, she misses that feeling. The look right before you're pressed up against a wall, clawing at nothing just so you have some relief, and being fucked hard until you're left gasping and shaking.

Cristina bites her lip a little too hard and is shocked back to reality for a moment, quickly turning away from the woman that's still staring at her, and downs the rest of her cocktail in one quick gulp. She stands up from the bar and pulls down her dress just a little before making her way to the bathroom. Fuck... she's going to have to pass the blonde to get there. Eyes focused in front and don't look at her.

As Cristina approaches the table the other woman is sat on she hears her call out a name. It's not her. Is she talking to her? Has she been looking at someone else this whole time?

"Eve?"

Cristina keeps walking, about to slide past the table to reach the bathroom, when soft, long hands reach out and grab her wrist. She turns to face the young woman and glare at her. Only, instead of giving off her usual hard demeanour, she begins to feel flustered by the intensity in her eyes. 

"Eve? What the hell are you doing in Zurich?" The woman is holding steadily onto Cristina's wrists, looking confused and underlining that with a little anger.

"Um... I'm not Eve. Do you want to let go of me before I call the barman over?" She tries to pull her wrist away but the grip is still strong. It flares up something deeper in Cristina's core.

"Look, just meet me outside in 10 minutes, okay? I want to talk."

Cristina has no clue what this woman's talking about, but she might as well sort this out before things escalate. She heads into the bathroom finally, and stands in front of the sink trying to understand the situation. Who the hell is Eve? Why does this woman seem to believe she's her? And why in the world did she feel so flustered right now? She hasn't been with a woman since college.

She splashes water onto her face, pats it dry, and leaves the bathroom feeling nervous but also... a little excited? She takes a step out the front and from her left she's 'called' again. 

"Look, I'm not that woman you keep calling for, okay? I'm Cristina. I work in Zurich, I'm a surgeon. That's why I'm here."

She can feel the eyes scanning her once again. From her bare legs, to her hips, torso, chest, her face, and finally her hair. She stares at Cristina's hair the longest seeming to take in every curl framing her face. 

"Eve would never wear a dress like that, it's much too expensive. I should've known. I'm Villanelle." Villanelle offers her hand to shake and Cristina takes it somewhat reluctantly. Villanelle's eyes light up and she smiles. It's charming, to be honest, and her eyes still haven't lost their intense gaze. "Would you like to go in for a drink?"


End file.
